Give In To Me
Give In To Me is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Dangerous. The song features the Guns N' Roses guitarist, Slash. This song was released on June 25, 1992 and February 15, 1993 and recorded in 1990. This song was written and produced by Michael Jackson and Bill Bottrell. The music video for Give In To Me has the look and feel of a live concert, the second of Michael's video to do so (after Dirty Diana)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Give_in_to_me The music video includes Slash as well as fellow Guns N' Roses rhythm guitarist Gilby Clarke and touring keyboardist Teddy "Zig Zag" Andreadis. Date: September' 2, 1991 -' January''' '''10, 1994 Recorded: '1990 ' Creditshttp://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=103 * Written and composed by Michael Jackson and Bill Bottrell * Produced by Michael Jackson and Bill Bottrell * Recorded and mixed by Bill Bottrell * Guitars recorded by Jim Mitchell; Assisted by Craig Brock * Special guitar performance by Slash * Solo and background vocals: Michael Jackson * Bass, drums, mellotron and guitar: Bill Bottrell * Guitar: Tim Pierce Lyrics *She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone *'Cause All She Does Is Throws It Back To Me *I've Spent A Lifetime *Looking For Someone *Don't Try To Understand Me *Just Simply Do The *Things I Say * *Love Is A Feeling *Give It When I Want It *'Cause I'm On Fire *Quench My Desire *Give It When I Want It *Talk To Me Woman *Give In To Me *Give In To Me * *You Always Knew Just How To Make Me Cry *And Never Did I Ask You Questions Why *It Seems You Get Your Kicks From Hurting Me *Don't Try To Understand Me *Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough * *Love Is A Feeling *Quench My Desire *Give It When I Want It *Takin' Me Higher *Love Is A Woman *I Don't Wanna Hear It *Give In To Me *Give In To Me * *You And Your Friends *Were Laughing At Me In Town *But It's Okay *And It's Okay *You Wont Be Laughing Girl *When I'm Not Around *I'll Be Okay *And I, I’m Not Fine *Gotta, The Peace Of Mind No * *Don't Try To Tell Me *Because Your Words *Just Aren't Enough * *Love Is A Feeling *Quench My Desire *Give It When I Want It *Takin' Me Higher *Talk To Me Woman *Love Is A Feeling *Give In To Me *Give In To Me *Give In To Me *Aaah * *Love Is The Feeling *I Don't Wanna Hear It *Quench My Desire *Takin' Me Higher *Tell It To The Preacher *Satisfy The Feeling *Give In To Me *Give In To Me * *I Don't Wanna *I Don't Wanna *I Don't Wanna Dream Now * *Give It To The Fire *Talk To Me Woman *Quench My Desire *Not Like A Lady *Talk To Me Baby *Give In To Me * *Give In To The Fire *Give In To Me *Give In To Me *Give In To Me * *Love A Woman *Give In To Me *Give In To Me *Give In To Me *Give In To Me * *'Cause I'm On Fire *Talk To Me Woman *Quench My Desire *Give It To The Feeling In Dangerous This song is the 10th song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 Pre History "He sent me a tape of the song that had no guitars other than some slow picking," said Slash. "I called him and sang over the phone what I wanted to do." Slash, at the time, was just leaving for Africa, so he and Michael managed to work it out so they could record Slash's contribution when he returned from Africa. "I basically went in and started to play - that was it," said Slash. "Michael just wanted whatever was in my style. He just wanted me to do that - no pressure. He was really in synch with me." Teddy Riley's Words About The Song Bill Bottrell put in some great production on this track. Because he had his hand in there it ended up sounding perfect. He had the magic touch and had everything levelled up nicely. He's been doing it for so long. He's the best with microphones, and knowing where to sit the instruments on the track. He's really good. I also like Bruce Swedien who mixed some tracks on this album. I'd never worked with Brucey before that. But I always ask for him as an engineer after working with him on this. Gallery Give In To Me.jpg giveintome1.png giveintome2.jpg giveintome3.jpg giveintome4.jpg giveintome5.jpg giveintome6.jpg giveintome7.jpg External Links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Dangerous songs Category:Songs Category:Singles